


Catra's Birthday

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Canon, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, F/F, Fluff, Love, Minor Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Party, Scorpia is precious, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Scorpia finds out when Catra's birthday is and seeks Adora's advice on what present Catra would like. (Scorptra, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 20





	Catra's Birthday

When Catra had become one of the good guys, Adora was glad she'd brought Scorpia with her. After all, she deserved a better life as much as Catra did. The two of them fit right at home in Brightmoon.

Eventually, Adora noticed their friendship bloom into romance, a romance that warmed Adora's heart, mainly because she was glad that Catra was happy.

However, since Adora was the only person the girls knew who had firsthand relationship experience, both Catra and Scorpia usually came to her for advice if they had problems.

Today was no exception.

Adora had been polishing her sword when Scorpia suddenly burst into her room. There was a very worried, anxious look on her face. She was freaking out about something.

"Adora you have to help me!" Scorpia explained as she burst into Adora's room.

The blonde girl almost fell off her bed, banging her head on the desk. "Oh, Scorpia!" As she helped herself off the floor, she rubbed her brow. "Did no one teach you how to knock?"

"Sorry, sorry," the big woman apologised. "Are you um... busy?"

"Um... I was about to go meet Glimmer in a few minutes," Adora replied. "But I don't think she'll mind if I'm a little late. What's up?"

"I uhhhh... I need your advice," Scorpia said with a blush. "I... just found out when Catra's birthday is."

"Wait, you didn't already know?"

"I'm terrible at remembering birthdays!" Scorpia shouted. "And I love Catra so much, and I want her to be happy. She's been through a lot lately, after defecting from the Horde."

Adora put a hand on Scorpia's shoulder wanting to reassure her. "Hey, hey, it's fine. The last two years have been hard on all of us. I'm really proud of both of you, for all you've done.

"Aw thank you," Scorpia replied before she sighed. "I just... need your advice on what I should do for her. You've known her longer than anyone, and sure, your relationship may be a bit strained, I know you still consider her a friend."

Adora scooched to one side, letting Scorpia plop next to her. "I do. She'll always be my best friend."

Scorpia smiled. "She was lucky to have someone like you growing up." She groaned. "So I was wondering... whenever she had a birthday, did you get her a present?"

Adora looked down. Painful memories of her childhood rose up, all of them full of the suffering and abuse she and Catra were subjected to by the Horde. Sure there were some bright spots, but they were few and far between.

"Not really. Shadow Weaver wasn't really fond of that sort of thing. The most I did was bake her a cake."

"You... baked her a cake?"

"More like cobbled together ration bars into the shape of a cake," Adora explained. "Trust me, I don't even know how to bake a cake even now. Catra still loved it though."

"I do!" Scorpia chirped. "Hmmm... maybe I should bake one for Catra. Do you think she'd like a chocolate cake? With frosting?"

"Maybe?" Adora wondered. "But I thought you wanted to ask about presents."

"Right, right, uhhh sorry," Scorpia stated. "You know me, easily distracted and all."

"We've all got our flaws, Scorpia," Adora remarked.

Both of them then tried to think of what a good present for Catra would be. Though both weren't very experienced with this at all, Adora and Scorpia agreed that the best presents were ones that were made or bought out of love.

Then, Scorpia noticed something on Adora's desk. A very familiar green badge with the insignia of the Horde etched into it.

"Hey, ain't that...?"

"Catra's force captain badge," Adora confirmed. "When she quit the Horde, she gave it to me. She wanted me to have it as a reminder of how far I'd come."

"Do you mind if I... borrow it?"

Adora raised her eyebrow. "To give it back to her? Scorpia, I'm pretty sure that'd be a terrible idea. You know she's still dealing with her trauma."

"I know that!" Scorpia stated. "It's just I've just come up with a really good idea and it involves this little badge."

"I'm listening."

Scorpia then whispered something into Adora's ear, explaining her little plan. Adora smiled, realising what Scorpia wanted to do. She nodded.

"Yes," Adora agreed. "I think that'd be a lot better."

Scorpia picked up the necklace. "You'll set everything up for her, right?"

"Sure, I'll bring her to a special spot and you can wow her with your present," Adora said. "And... I'll work something out with Glimmer while I'm at it."

Scorpia gasped happily. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Adora grinned. "Hey, she's my best bud. She deserves to have the best birthday ever."

"Then... let's make it happen."

xXx

When Catra's birthday came, Adora secretly made sure everything was ready and that Catra didn't suspect anything. That was harder than it sounded, considering Catra had a way of finding these sorts of things out, but luckily, Adora had managed to keep it a secret long enough.

On the morning of her big day, Adora took Catra out riding in the woods outside of Brightmoon, giving Glimmer and the others a chance to set everything up. The further they'd be away from the city, the better.

Catra didn't mind, of course. She was just glad to be getting some time with her best friend again. Their relationship was still a little strained, but Catra knew they'd work through their issues together eventually.

As the two were sat by a stream, relaxing with their feet in the water, Catra sighed. She was glad to be outside for what was probably the first time in weeks, and she was glad Adora was with her.

Catra smiled at her. "I dunno why you asked me to go out with you today, Adora... but thanks."

"Hey, you and I deserve some quality time together," Adora stated. "To... you know, patch things up."

"Yes," Catra admitted, then she sighed. "It's still crazy you gave me that second chance. Even after you thought I was beyond saving."

"Because you pulled through in the end, Catra," Adora admitted. "You did the right thing."

Catra sat closer, smiling. She was glad to have earned Adora's trust again and she was going to constantly prove to her that she was worthy of that trust. Though something was nagging in the back of her head.

Though she knew Adora didn't need a reason to take her out, the fact they'd seemingly gone so deliberately far from Brightmoon was rather peculiar. Wouldn't they have gone somewhere much closer to home?

Just then, Adora looked down at her watch, checking the time. She knew that by now, she'd kept Catra out for long enough. It was time to head back, to where Adora knew Catra's birthday surprise was waiting for her.

"Hey, Catra, you feel like heading back? I dunno about you, but I've worked up quite an appetite."

Catra stretched her legs. "Yeah, I suppose."

Adora felt assured that Catra hadn't caught on. She just hoped everything was ready back at home. The two friends got onto their horses and started to make their way back to Brightmoon.

As she and Catra arrived out of the woods and towards the city, Catra trotted up beside her. "Race you home?"

Adora smirked. "Nah, I'm good."

Catra raised her eyebrow curiously. Adora would have wanted nothing more than to beat her in a race. Something was going on, Catra knew it. But just what was it? She'd have to wait and see.

Eventually, they soon came to the main yard of the castle, Catra noticing the yard was decorated with ribbons and banners, clearly prepared for some sort of event that was going on.

"Huh, didn't know we were having a festival today," Catra wondered.

"Yeah, I didn't know either," Adora said.

Catra just glanced at her knowingly. "Okay, Adora, what the heck is going on?"

"Uhhh... I don't know what you mean."

"Adora, you know what this is, don't you," Catra remarked. "Come on, Adora, you know you're a terrible liar."

"I am not!"

Just then, Glimmer, Bow, Scorpia and the other princesses jumped out from behind a large tent, surprising them both. Catra nearly fell off her horse in shock.

"Happy birthday, Catra!"

Catra just blinked, but then realised. Today was her birthday. It had been years since she'd had a reason to celebrate it... and yet, here was everyone wishing her a happy birthday.

She got off her horse and went up to everyone. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. This really was everything. Adora had planned a surprise party just for her. She couldn't find the words.

Adora hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday, bestie."

Catra blushed a little, wiping her tears. "I... I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course I did," Adora replied, grinning.

Glimmer and Bow then brought out a cake with a dozen candles on it. There was a little cute face of Catra drawn on top of it in Scorpia's style. It was a chocolate cake with frosting.

Adora knew Scorpia had outdone herself with the cake and could see her grinning over it.

"Make a wish!" Glimmer chirped.

Nervously, Catra leaned in close, before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered and clapped. Catra blushed more, hoping that whatever she had wished for would one day come true.

Stepping forward, Scorpia held out her present, all wrapped up for her girlfriend in white and red paper. "Here... this is for you, sweetie."

"For... me?" Catra wondered. "I've... I've never been given a present before."

"Well, open it, you dork!" Adora encouraged. "Scorpia went to a great effort with it."

Scorpia blushed humbly, hoping that Catra would love her present. She'd been assured by Adora about Catra loving it, but there was still that sense of worry that maybe she'd made a bad choice.

Gently, Catra began to peel back the wrapping paper. She could have just torn it to shreds with her claws, but Scorpia had wrapped this and she didn't want to upset her.

When it was torn away, Catra saw her gift was a little box. As she opened it, she stared inside with her eyes wide open.

Inside the box was a little necklace, cut roughly into the shape of a heart. Catra recognised what it was. A necklace, made out of various green shards of metal, cut apart by Scorpia's claws.

"I... I know this isn't much but..."

Catra picked upt the necklace, looking up at Scorpia. "Wait... is this really?"

"Your old force captain badge," Scorpia replied. "I made it into a necklace!"

Softly, Catra took the pendant into her hands and she just stared at it. What was once a reminder of her tragic, horrible past had now been made into something so... Wonderful.

"It's... It's beautiful."

Scorpia grinned. "Yes! You do like it! Oh my gosh, I am just so happy, like I got really worried you were gonna not like it and then I'd-"

Just, Scorpia was then silenced by Catra kissing her deeply, the catgirl expressing her deep gratitude to the woman she loved. Her hand wrapped around Scorpia's neck, holding her close.

Everyone giggled as Catra pulled away, hugging her girlfriend.

"I... I take it I did a good?" Scorpia wondered.

"Yes," Catra said, crying a little. "I love it so much... and I love you so much too."

"Awwww," Scorpia replied tearing up as well. After Catra let her put the necklace on her, Scorpoa then picked her up in her arms and spun her around, Catra giggling happily.

As she was held in Scorpia's arms, Catra sighed and stroked her lover's cheek before kissing her again. She didn't care if she was making a scene. She loved Scorpia more than anything.

Adora grinned. "Well... if you two are done making out... anyone for some cake?"

"Oh hell yes!" Catra cheered. "Is it chocolate? I freaking love chocolate cake!

"Why don't you have a taste?" Adora suggested.

Scorpia put Catra down and the cat went to take a bite from a slice of her cake. Between the two of them, Adora and Scorpia knew they'd made today Catra's best birthday ever.

xXx

**Author's note:** Cute birthday fluff time! Hope you love it!


End file.
